A Baby For Kai
by Doraigaa
Summary: Kai wants a child. And he gets his wish! A baby somehow appears at his door step! But since there's no mom, he has to play the part of both mother and father till he finds the women of his dreams! KaiX?
1. At The Doorstep in the Morning

Kai looked down at the child in his hands, how he wished he could have one of his own. But no female liked him. The one that stood by his side the most was Mariah, but she was with Ray and already is having a son. Mariah was like his best female friend he had. "Here's your child miss," Kai said handing the kid to a young lady. 

"Thank you so much sir! What a kind man you are! My son would have been killed by that truck if you weren't here!" the lady said hugging her child.

That was right Kai just saved a little boy who was almost hit by a truck! He didn't really think about it, he just did. He looked at the lady one last time. She was kneeling on her knees holding the little boy tights. "I'm so glad your alive!' she cryed into the boys ear. it sounded like the boy was also crying too.

With that he turned and left the scene before th cops showed up.

Kai didn't seem like the guy to like children. He didn't like children at all! But some how that little boy and his mom made him want a kid for some insane reason. It was pretty lonely at his house now. Tyson was in apan with Hilary. Max is now a very famous scientist who works for BBA Science Labs. And Kenny also works with Max along with Max's wife Emily. And Ray. well Kai sees him once in a while, because Ray lives in Russia with Mariah. But with Mariah pregnant and all he was awfully busy with work and all that.

As for Kai, he was single. She's he the big guy for Hiwatari Co. after his grandfather passed away, but the buisness wasn't fun. He wanted a lady to come home to to. And a child he could just play with when he's having a bad day. But he lived alone in his mansion on the tallest hill in Russia!

As Kai climbed the steep steps to his home he had another thought. 'What if I try that online dating stuff...I heard it works!' he stood at the door thinking. "Nah...forget that!" he said as he unlocked the huge door that lead into his house.

It was night time, Kai was asleep in his bed. But that very light knock at his front door was heard. So the light sleeper arose from his bed and walked out his room.

He almost stumbled down the staircase as he made his way to the front door. "God people bugging me at this time of day...ah! I mean night, I'll slice them with Dranzer!" Kai moaned as he opened his door.

"Okay! What do you want!" he snapped. There was nothing infront of him, all there was, was air! "Who's there!" he snapped and he walked forward. But the his foot hit something and he fell forward. His face hit the ground before any other body part did. "What the F-" he stopped himself when he heard crying.

He turned around to see what he tripped over was a basket. It was filled with white cloth and an infant, a tiny little girl.

Kai crawled over to it and peaked inside. The little baby had blue hair and grey eyes, she was very small for a baby but adorable. "A baby," he mumbled. The little girl stopped crying when she say Kai face. She gave a little smile and reached out for the man, wanting to be held. So with that Kai slowly reached into the basket and picked the baby up. To keep it warm he kept the white cloths on it.

He then got to his feet and looked left, then he looked right. "Anyone there! Anyone who lost a baby girl! She's right he!" he yelled. But no answer came back. Then he heard a small coo_(sp)_ come from the object in his arms. He looked down to see the baby was asleep. 'How cute is that,' he thought.

So he turned around and walked back into the house. He looked over the whole mansion for a crib or something resebling to a crib, but instead he found his old crib from when he was small. "Well this will have to do for now," he said to the baby. He looked at the kid to see that she nodded like she understood him. Kai shook his head! "Weird," he mumbled.

As he got the crib ready he was thinking of names to call it. He picked up the child and gentaly place it into the small bed. As he ruffled the blankets to make it more cozy for the baby he felt something cut him. "OW!" he gasped. He looked at his pointer finger to notice a little cut. 'A paper cut?' he thought confused. He then put his hand into the blanket and pulled out a small folded up peice of paper. 'A note,' he thought opening it up.

_Dear Mr. Hiwatari,_

_I can no longer take care of my little daughter Crii. She's never had a father and I am too young to care for this child. Please cherish my daughter if she was your own! Take good care of her. She is no longer mine and now she is yours. Please take good care of her thank you so so much!_

Kai looked at were the signature was, but there was nothing there. No one signed there name. So with that Kai turned to the bluenette child and smiled. "So...your name is Crii, lovely name...I guess...I'll be your father for now on," he said. Crii giggled and cooed.

Kai laughed at this. It was fun to watch a little infant fuss around. But before kai knew it, it was midnight and he had fallen asleep on the couch. Crii was also asleep.

**(9:30 in the morning)**

_BRING! BRING!_

Kai rolled off the bed and hit the ground. "Ouch!" he moaned as he got up to answer the phone. He made his way into the kitchen and to the phone. "Hello!" he gasped.

_'Mr. Hiwatari! Were are you? It's 9:35! In the morning! You were suppose to be at work!'_

"Sorry! Sorry! Mariam listen your not gonna believe this but last night some one left a baby infront of my door step!"

_'Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Kai I believe that.'_

"No you don't!"

_'Right I don't...now get to the building and get to work! I know your the boss but the boss means leadership and you have to be at work on time! And that's at 6:00!'_

"Listen Mariam I'm really sorry! I'm getting in the car right now!"

_'Mr. Kai Hiwa-'_ But it was too late Kai hung up the phone and dashed to the crib and grabbed Crii.

He then ran to the car in a huge hurry for work.


	2. A Babysitter

Kai finally got to work! He ran through the hall still wearing his pjs and caring Crii in his other hand. He unlocked his office door and set crii on the ground. "You need something to play with don't you? Um-Uh...what do I have to play with in here?" Kai searched the room for an object that Crii would like to play with. Then he spotted an old box in the corner of the room. "Here play in the box Crii!" he gentaly placed the child in the box and sat at his chair. 

He looked down at his lap and noticed he still had his pjs on. "Oh great!" he mumbled.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in!" Kai called out.

The door pushed open to reveal Mariam Ten. "Miss. Ten, what do yoou want?" he asked looking through the stack of papers on his desk. "Finally your here Mr. Hiwatari! Adn oh! Nice pajamas!" she laughed. "Shut up," he mumbled, "I was in a hurry."

"Yeah Whatever but just to tell you tha-" mariam stopped when she heard something. "What is it Mariam?" Kai asked.

Mariam shuffled through the papers in her hands when she heard the noice again. "What is that noice!" she asked getting angry. Kai looked up a little. "What noice," he asked. Then a small voice was heard. "That Noice!" she snapped.

Kai looked left then right. "I don't hear anything Miss. Ten now hurry up please I have to catch up on my work as you can see."

Mariam was about to talk when the box tipped over and Crii fell out. The thud noice made Mariam jump. Both Mariam and Kai looked at the small infant next to the old box. "Is-Is that a b-baby?" the female bluenette gasped.

kai got to his feet and walked over to the fallen baby. "Now do you believe me that I found a baby at my house?" Kai laughed as he reached down to pick up the kid. Crii held her hands out too. 'How cute?' Mariam thought. She watched as Kai came near her with the infant in his arms. "Now what were you saying?" he added.

"I was about to say...uh...why does all that child have is that nasty old bos to play with?" she snapped. Kai looked at Crii in his arms. "Well i didn't have anything else for the kid to play with, so I let her play with the box," Kai announced as he sat down to get back to his work.

Mariam rolled her eyes as she sat another stack of papers on the desk. "So, who's the wife, and why didn't the workers here at Hiwatari Corporation know about it?" she asked. Kai studied his paper for a while before answering. "I'm not married...and Crii arrived at my door step this morning."

Crii looked at both her new father and the secretary.

Mariam walked up to Kai and took the baby out of his hands. "Well your kinda busy...I'll watch Crii for you," she said. Kai smiled a little and looked up. "That would be nice Miss. Ten...thank you."

Mariam walked into the hallway and looked at Crii. "Aren't you just the cutest baby...how could your real mother abandon you to that...Kai," she stopped in the middle of the hallway and nodded. "Never mind Mr. Sour-pants could probably make a good father, but hey! I hardly know him and I shouldn't be talking about him right now, well I have a couple of toys you couple play with, see my nephew comes over and stays at my office once a month and I have toys there for him."

Mariam headed into the room that said (Miss. Mariam Ten). She set Crii in a little child pen that was filled with toys. Crii smiled see the boat load of fun stuff that she was set upon. "Your happy aren't you?" Mariam laughed as she watched Crii grab a ball and play with it.

After a while Mariam had to get back to work or she would be behind. She answered phone calls that were all for Mr. Kai Hiwatari.

The time seemed so slow for Mariam when it was finally time for lunch she was glad. "But what am I suppose to do with you?" she said looking at Crii. She reached down to pick the infant up. "Well I don't think your father will mind if you come to lunch with me," she laughed. She got into the elevator and went down to the first floor. On the way down her best friend Salima came in. "Good Afternoon Mariam!" she said with her always cheery voice. She then spotted Crii in her friends arms. "Mariam! Is that your child?'

Mariam's eye widened but then she laughed. "No! No! Crii! She's Kai's."

"Kai has a baby?" Salima asked confused. Mariam nodded. "Yeah, but this child was left outside his front door last night! So it's his child, I guess," Mariam announced. Salima nodded now that everything was informed to her. "I thought she was yours cause you both have beautiful blue hair, but the eyes just don't look the same though, but Kai also has blue hair so what am I thinking," Salima laughed. Mariam laughed along too.

Soon they got to the first floor and they walked out together. "Who's that?" Mariam asked pointing to a brunette that she's never seen before. "Oh her, she's new here, her name is Julia Banks," Salima said opening the door for both of them. 'Oh,' Mariam thought.

Julia got into the elevator. "It says to go to the thirteenth floor...okay," Julia whispered to herself. But instead of pushing 13 she accidentally pushed 14!

Finally to the fourteenth floor she walked out looking for the room she was asigned to. Then she spotted a huge door right down the hall! Confused she made her way down the hall to the door.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come in!" a voice called out.

Julia pushed the door open and saw a slate haired man sitting at the desk infront of her. "Do you know were my room is?" she asked him. The man looked up at the brunette. "What's your name miss?"

Julia smiled as she noticed who this man was. "Mr. Hiwatari I'm that new secretary for...I think his name is Tala Volcav." Kai looked at her with a confused look. "Well your on the wrong floor maybe that's why you can't find your room, and you still didn't tell me your name." Julia gasped. "Oh sorry! My name is Julia Banks, I was sure I pushed the button that said 13!" "Well you pushed 14 then," Kai chuckled which was weird, "Maybe later I'll show you around the place so you'll know it better hows that Mrs. Banks?"

"Oh it's a Miss. not a Mrs." Julia pointed out, "And that would be fine!"

"Okay Miss. Banks tomorrow hows that?" Kai asked. Julia gave him a thumbs up in agreement.

Julia nodded as she left the room and into the elevator. And she went to the right floor this time. She went into her room that said (Miss. Julia Banks)

Kai looked at his papers again. 'I wonder...if she would like me and make a great mother,' he thought. Then a knock was heard at the door! "what now!" he snapped "Come in!" The door opened and mariam appeared with Crii in her arms. "Crii had fun Salima and I took her with us to eat for lunch, I'll tellyou she loves applesauce!" Mariam laughed. She handed Crii over to her father. "Just drop her off at my office in the morning I'll watch her for you now," Mariam announced. Kai smiled. "Thanks Mariam I will."

The blunette looked at her boss. "And make sure next time you come to work...don't wear your pajamas but something nicer!" she laughed. Kai chuckled. "I will ma'am!"


	3. The Middle Name

That night Kai and Crii watched cartoons. kai wasn't so interested in all but Crii seemed to be having fun so he didn't mind. Then the phone rang. He reached over and picked it up. "Hello Kai's speaking." 

_'Hi Mr. Hiwatari! It's Julia!'_

"Oh...hi, wait! How'd you get my nuber?" he asked confused.

_'The vice president did.'_

"Tala?"

_'Yep! So do you want to...um...go eat with me tomorrow for lunch, my family own a huge restraunt buisness in town?'_

kai sat up looking at Crii for a while.

_'Kai...you there?'_

Kai stapped out of his gaze! "Yes!"

_'So, do you or don't you?'_

"What?"

_'Ugh! Do you want to go eat with me tomorrow at lunch?'_

"Oh sure! Okay" he said.

_'Cool! See you tomorrow!'_

"Okay bye." Kai then hung up the phone and took a deep breath. "Whatcha looking at Crii?" he laughed looking at his daughter who was looking at him. He reached down and picked her up. "Looks like you'll be getting a mommy soon!" Kai laughed looking at his daughter.

Then Kai's eyes widened. "Hey Crii I have a surprize for you!" He said carrying her up to the bathroom. He set Crii on the toilet and opened up the cuberd and took out a small brush and blue facepaint. Crii looked at him with a confused look. "Okay Crii ready?" he said.

Crii giggled and clapped her hands. Kai kneeled down infront of her and opened the face paint. he then dipped the brush into the paint and gentally made a triangle on the side of her face. The he put a smaller one under it and then he went onto the other side of her face. "There you go!" Kai chuckled, "Blue is your color definatly Crii...your gonna fit in to what's left of the Hiwatari family!"

The child giggled as she clapped her hands. Kai lifted her up and put her infront of the mirror. Crii seemed to like the blue stripes on her cheeks. They looked just like her fathers. Then she started to hit the mirror. "What's wrong?" kai asked. 'She's won't answer kai wow!'

Crii seemed to be trying to hit her reflection. "Your reflection, Crii!" he laughed. he grabbed her daughter and twirled her around, he could hear her giggle. Kai then went outside with her and sat down in the lawn.

He looked at her for a while then looked up. "If only you could talk Crii...then we would talk about anything right?" He turned his head to his daughter, who fell asleep quickly. 'How cute,' he thought. He never had this much fun since the BladeBreakers were still together. Haveing a daughter was wonderful for him.

It was getting late so he got to his feet and reached down to pick up Crii. "Time to go to bed!" he whispered as he made his way to the mansion's front door. It seemed like a long day for both of them, but maybe mostly Kai since he worked all day.

As he came in he noticed he had a message waiting for him. He pushed the button to listen.

_'Hi Kai! Guess What! It's Ray Kon and I have good new! I'm officually a father! Yep, his name is Keitaro, which means blessed in Japenese and his middle name is Shing, which means Victory in Chinese! Keitaro Shing Kon! How do you like? Please come up and visit tomorrow Mariah and I would be happy if you did! Bye!'_

Kai smiled as he looked at Crii. He felt happy for Ray and mariah and there new son Keitaro. 'Wait! Tomorrow I'm going with Julia to eat! Maybe she can come see keitaro, I hope,' he thought walking into Crii's room. He gentally placed Crii down and for the first time, he gave her a gental kiss on the forehead. "Good Night Crii Anielka Hiwatari," he whispered.

Anielka was the name of his mother and it meant Little Angel in Russian. And since Crii didn't have a middle name he gave her his mother's name. Crii Anielka Hiwatari, it sounded good just saying it.

Finally he made it to his room and fell onto his bed.


	4. White Scarf Of the Past

Kai awoke to a noise that echoed through the mansion. "Wat the!" he gasped. He jumped to his feet and dashed into Crii's room. "Crii!" he yelled. But all the noise was, was Crii crying. He made his way over towards his daughter and looked into the crib. "Crii...are you okay baby?" He extended his arm into the crib until his fingers brushed up against the child's cheek. 

Crii seemed to settal down to her father's touch and managed to grab his finger. "Tight grib, eh?" he laughed. Kai leaned against the crib because half his body wanted sleep were the other half wanted to stay up and watch his daughter.

"You feeling better?" he asked.

Crii just looked up with her beautiful grey eyes, that had a watery teary like look to them. "How bout tomorrow we paint those stripes on your face again? How would you like that?" he asked. Crii seemed to understand him and nodded.

"Da-"

Kai looked at Crii. "What?" he said surpised. "Da-da!" she giggled. "Oh my god! Crii!" Kai gasped. Crii giggled as she kicked her legs in excitement! "Da! Da!" she giggled.

"Okay I have to go to bed...I'll see you in the morning," he said as he freed his finger from Crii's grip. As he headed to the door Crii started to cry again. "Crii!"

"Da! Da!...Dadda!" she cryed.

Kai walked over to te crib and reached down to pick up his daughter. "I have to get some sleep Crii, I'll see you tomorrow, okay! Dadda will be back okay!" Kai said as slow as he could for the baby to understand.

He tryed to set her down but Crii grabbed his skin pinching him. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Crii that hurts!" he gasped bringing her back up near his head. He layed a gental kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back okay baby. I'll see you in the morning," Kai announced. But poor Crii still wouldn't let go.

"Okay, Crii I'll bring your crib into my room hows that?" he asked grabbing her bed and dragging it into his room.

Crii layed her head onto Kai's shoulder and yawned. "Dadda," she said in a quiet gental voice. 'Her first word how sweet is that?' Kai thought to himself. He put the crib right next to were he was sleeping and gentally laid Crii down. And to his surprise she was asleep.

He then laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. And before he knew it the alarm to his clock went off. And it was 6:00 in the morning time to go to work. He got dressed and all that stuff and picked up Crii and went to work.

He walked into the elevator. And the doors started to close.

"Wait! Stop the elevator!"

Kai pushed a button and Julia ran into the elevator. "Thanks Kai for holding the elevator," Julia said. "No Problem Miss. Banks," Kai announced.

Julia Looked to see a baby in Kai's arms. 'What! He has a child?' she thought. "Who's baby is that?" she asked just to make sure. Kai looked down at the slumbering infant in his arms. "Oh! She's mine...her names Crii Anielka Hiwatari."

Julia looked at the little blue haired baby. "I didn't know you were married!"

Kai chuckled. "Heck no! I'm not married. Crii appeared in my door step one night, and she's been mine ever since," Kai exclaimed. Julia nodded.

The door opened on the tenth floor. "I'll see you at lunch ok...I have to drop Crii off at Mariam's office." Julia nodded as the doors closed.

Kai knocked on the door and waited. Seconds later Mariam opened the door. "Oh Hi Mr. Hiwatari and little Crii!" Kai handed Crii over to Mariam. "Have a nice day Mariam and take good care of my Crii," Kai then walked to the elevator and got in.

Mariam looked at Crii. "Now...what should we do today?" Mariam then noticed the blue stripes on Crii's cheeks. "I haven't seen those stripes in a long time...Kai never had that face paint on in work...brings back memories, well to me that is...all you need is a scarf."

mariam then had an idea. "That's it Crii!" She looked at the baby's grey eyes. "We'll get you a beautiful white scarf like your father had back then!"

Crii giggled and clapped her hands. So with that Mariam and Crii left the Hiwatari Building and downtown. mariam then came to a shop that sold fabric. But they didn't sell ny of the rich pure white silk fabric any where.

"Gosh this is harder that I thought?" Mariam gasped. But then she found white fabric in the window of an old store. "Yes!" she gasped.

Mariam and Crii walked into the store to see an ld man. "Why hello miss what can I do for you today?" he asked. "I'd like to buy that white scarf in the window," Mariam asked. The man nodded. "Did you see how much money it was? The sign says $1,000" the man said.

Mariam starred at the man. "$1000! What! I don't have that money! Why is it that much anyway?" she asked. The man took a deep breath. "Cause...it belonged to someone famous long ago...all this stuff here in this shop belong to one BeyBlade team long long ago," the man said.

Mariam looked at the scarf then at the man. "What famous Blader owns a white scarf that would caust that much?" she asked. The man took another deep breath.

Mariam then noticed a red yin-yang headband. A red and blue baseball cap. Lots of blue face paint. Big bulky brown gloves. And the weird thing she saw what a pair of orange overalls. Then a pair of green arm bands.

"What! The BladeBreakers! That's the team! I work for kai Hiwatari of the BladeBreakers! And! And This is his daughter!" Mariam gasped. The man laughed. "Trust me I would know if Kai was married and he isn't! Cause I! I am Mr. Stanley Dickenson!" the man laughed.

"No trust me this is his daughter! He's not married but this is to his daughter! Crii Anielka Hiwatari!"

Mr. Dickenson looked at the child and then at Mariam. "And I know you! Your Mariam Ten! The one Lil Maxxie had a crush on! THe one who owns Sharkrash right?" she asked.

Mariam nodded. "YESSS!...Wait!...Max Tate liked me? Oh well he's married now and that was a long time ago! But please can I have that scarf, I only have $100 dollars on me right now!" The man seemed like he was thinking for a while. "Well...okay since your also a blader and you work for the owner of the scarf and since this is his, uh...daughter," Mr. Dickenson said.

Mariam smiled as she looked at Crii who was also smiling. "yeah! Crii wait till Kai sees you rapped up in his and I mean his old white scarf," she giggled. Crii laughed and put her hands together. "Well here you go Miss. Ten, and tell Kai I said hi okay," Mr. Dickenson announced. Mariam handed over the $100 dollars and nodded. "I will sir! I will!"

As she walked out the door she rapped the soft white scarf around Crii's small body. "Wait till your father sees you and the scarf from his past!" she laughed.

As soon as Mariam and Crii made it to the Hiwatari Building Kai was already on the first floor getting papers. "Kai! Kai! Guess was Crii and I found!" Mariam gasped funning towards him. The older bluenette turned around to see a pair of green eyes and a pair of grey eyes that were barley seen through the white blanket wrapped around her. "What Mariam? And why is Crii wrapped up from head to toe in a blanket?" he asked. Mariam rolled her eyes.

"Not just any blanket Hiwatari and it isn't a blanket it's a scarf I found down town. And I think you'll recongnize it!" Mariam unwrapped the long white scarf and showed it to Kai. "Remember this! Crii and I found it!"

Kai looked at the scarf, speechless! "It's...m-my scarf, from the Breakers! What! Where'd you find it!" he asked. Mariam laughed. "Mr. Dickenson says hi and you owe me $100 dollars! Not! Just kidding!" Mariam laughed.

Mariam then placed Crii on the ground and Mariam tied the scarf around Kai's neck. "Wow! That warm feeling around my neck brings back memories," Kai whispered. Then a tug was felt and Kai looked down.

There on the floor Crii who held the end of the long white scarf and pulling on it. Mariam and Kai both laughed looking at the little girl. "Well boss, you better get back to work and I better get back to watching little Miss. Crii Hiwatari! So see yah," Mariam said picking up Crii and leaving.

"Hey wait! Were are you going?" Mariam asked just aas she was about to get into the elevator. "Julia invited me to go to dinner with her...so I'm meeting her down here to leave, I just came down here early for some reason," Kai said. Mariam's smile turned to a frown. "Oh...Okay see you later then."

Mariam walked into the elevator and as the doors shut she saw Julia show up and both her and Kai walked out of the building hand in hand. A tear managed to escape from her eye. Crii look up as the tear hit her forhead. The little hand reached up and brushed it's tiny fingers against Mariam pale chin.

Mariam smiled. "It's fine Crii...I'm okay," she announced softly as the door elevator door opened. Crii rested her head against Mariam's shoulder and gribbed onto the jacket she was wearing.


	5. Note Of Sadness and Love

Kai came back to work and it was finally time for hi to go. "Kai if you want I can watch Crii for you tmorrow I just love kids!" Julia exclaimed. Kai smiled. "Well...okay I guess," he said stopping at Mariam's floor. "Okay bye," Julia smiled as Kai left the elevator. 

"Mariam I'm here to pick up Crii...Mariam?" Kai opened the door to see both Mariam and Crii were gone but there was a note. He walked over and picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mr. Hiwatari,_

_I have to leave early for a family thing and left Crii with Salima. Salima is on the floor below if you don't know that but I bet you do. And a couple things, I'm really sorry that I wasn't nice to you that morning when I yelled at you and I just love sitting for little Crii. You don't know how adorable that child is! Well you probably do since your the father of her! lol but I think she's the cutest._

_-Mariam Ten_

Kai smiled. And took out another peice of paper and a pencial. And wrote a note back to her. And then left to go pick up Crii.

Salima was sitting on the floor playing with Crii. "Oh your fathers here I guess it's time to go!" Salima giggled. Crii reached up as Kai reached down to pick her up. "I hope Mariam is okay," Salima whispered into Kai's ear.

"What's wrong with Mariam, she seemed fine when she left for the elevator during lunch," Kai said confused. Salima looked at him with a sad face. "Well...she came to me crying with sadness. And told me to watch Crii for her till you came back."

Kai held Crii close to him. And he couldn't believe that Mariam cryed, she was the kinda girl that wanted to show boys that girls were stronger and all that stuff. But he wanted to know why!

"Why?" he asked.

Salima gasped. "You can't see why she's crying! Boss! It was right infront in front of you!" she snapped.

Kai looked at her with the confused look he always gave people of course. "Kai...she loves you!" Salima announced. Kai's eyes widened hearing this. He was surprised, he never really liked her, but some how he knew she liked him. Confused as ever he ran back to Mariam room and looked at the note Mariam had left for him. Right by his name was a tear splash. It was stained to the side of his name, like anyother sad love note.

He could tell this was not just a peice of paper telling were his daughter has been, she, and she as in Mariam, wrote this note with a lot of love.

'I just broke her heart!' Kai thought holding the note to his forehead. All of a sudden Crii started to cry! "It's okay cry," and with that Kai went back to his note that he left her. 'Some how my feelings have changed towards her now, but why? I thought I loved Julia, but now I also love Mariam! God! what should I do?' he thought.

He placed the pen down and held Crii close to his chest. "Ready to go Crii?" he asked. All Crii answered with was the only word she knew, "Dadda!"


	6. My Family

That night Mariam was watching TV and and stuffing herself with popcorn and junk when she heard a knock at the door. She tried to ignore it but the person would not leave. And so she got up and opened the door. 

"What!" she snapped.

At the door was Salima. "Mariam! What are you doing to yourself!" Salima gasped. All the bluenette did was shrug and tried to shut the door. But Salima put her foot in the way. "Mariam! I told him!"

Mariam opened the door a little wider. "Who?"

"Kai! I told him!"

"Told him what?"

"Your long crush on him since we were all teens!"

Mariam disappeared behind the door. She bit her lip. 'My crush! Why? WHy did she do that! I can't believe I call her my best friend!' she thought. "Mariam? What's wrong are you okay?" Salima asked.

"Why did you tell him? Why Salima! Why!" she cryed shooting the door open and stared her friend in the eyes. "Why?" she asked as tears flowed down her face again.

"It was a secret Salima, I don't care if he likes Julia, they make a great couple and I just wish I could just forget about him! Besides...I know he doesn't like me, it's oveious(sp)," she cryed. Salima frowned hearing this. "I'm sorry Mariam...I thought you wanted me to, I'm really sorry," she apoligized. No answer came from the bluenette from behind the door. "Okay...bye then, see you tomorrow," and with that Salima left.

Then before Mariam knew it the phone started to ring. Mariam didn't want to answer it, she probably thought it was Salima calling from her cell phone to apoligized. But the her answering machine came on.

_(Hi you've reach Mariam Ten...I am either not home, blading, or doing work...Please leave you name and I'll try and get back at you as soon as possible, thank you)_

Mariam listened to a long pause before a voice came on. No! It was not Salima, or her parents, or her younger brother Joseph. But it was...

_'Hey Mariam, I't me Kai Hiwatari, I was just hoping you would pick up the phone so we could talk...Mariam? You there?'_

The the sound of the phone hung up. Mariam then fell to the ground and looked at the message machine. It started to plin (01) over and over again. 'He knows! He knows!' she thought. 'I can tell in his voice!'

The next morning at work she saw a note on her table written in beautiful clean hand writting. 'Kai!' she thought.

She walked over and picked it up and started to read it.

_'This is Kai Hiwatari writting this,_

_I just wanted to say that you won't be takeing care of Crii today. Julia offered yesterday and I thought you might need a break.'_

But then a whole bunch of sentences were scratched out and she read the rest.

_'And I want to say thanks for finding my old white scarf, it's been a while since I wore this, and I decieded to stop by the shop to say hi. And I was think told at lunch time, would you like to come and visit my friend who's wife just had a baby, I thought maybe Ray would like to see well, my family. And I just wanted to say that I also love you._

_Love, Kai Hiwatari'_

Mariam stood there speechless, scared and just let the note slip out of her hands. 'I'm in Kai's family?' she thought as a smile approached her face. She just couldn't believe this!

**(With Kai and Crii)**

Kai walked into Julia's office to see that her name tag was changed, instead of (Miss. Julia Banks) it said (Mrs. Julia Volcav) 'What the!' he thought.

"Kai! Your here! oh! you noticed my name tag! Yep Tala and I are engaged...I hope that's okay with you...I'm sorry he and I liked eachother for a long time, and I'm sorry it didn't work between us, I'm really sorry," Julia said.

"Wait...oh nevermind, I just wanted to just say that I already liked someone so it's fine," kai said, "and if you don't mind, I think Mariam will be watching Crii today."

"It's fine Kai, nice seeing you, and I hope to see you again."

Kai waved good bye and left for the elevator.


	7. Marry Me

**Author: Very! Very! Short chapter but I love it! And I hope you do to!**

* * *

Kai opened the door to Mariam's room. Quietly so she wouldn't know that he was in. Crii saw the toys and wanted to play so Kai placed her down and watched as she crawled over to it. Then Kai turned back to Mariam.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her aground and before Mariam knew who it wa. Kai pressed his lips against hers! And then he manadged to say, "I love you."

A few minuets later Mariam looked into Kai's beautiful red eyes. And Kai stared at her beautiful green eyes. "Family?" Mariam mumble. Kai nodded and held her close to him. "Yes Mariam, family."

The Mariam noticed that Kai wore the blue stripes on his face, the white scarf around his neck, and his hair was just the old fashion messed up! Which Mariam missed. Kai looked at Mariam and laughed. "Your missing something," he said.

Out of his pocket he took out a red head band and a gold scrunchie. He put her hair up and tied the band around her forehead. "There, that's the Mariam I know and love," he said.

Mariam smiled looking at him. "Were did you find them?"

"Mr. Dickenson owns that store remember, turns out he had a couple of other stuff in the back room, like Michael baseball mit, Lee's beaded necklace, and a lot more! I was surprised and I also grabbed this!" Kai took out the yin yang headband Mariam saw last time she went there. "I thought maybe when we go there I would give Ray and Mariah's son this, oh and-"

Kai reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. "Mariam I know this is sudden, and I love you so so much now, and I know you love me...you've been like a wife to me watching my daughter, and! You've been like a mother towards Crii Anielka Hiwatari...Mariam Ten would you like to be Mariam Hiwatari?" Kai then took out a box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with a nicley cut diamond!

Mariam's green eyes glittered with happieness! "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed. With that Kai slipped the ring on her finger and then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close just to kiss her. "Thank you so much Mariam!" he cryed as tears fell out of his eyes.

Mariam placed her hand on the back of Kai's head, she was so happy. Then Crii came up and yanked onto Kai white scarf again. Instead of Kai reaching down, Mariam did. And that was when she noticed kai had a ring on, too! She smiled. "How my baby?" she said in a cheerful voice. Kai put his arm on her shoulder and touched his daughter's soft skin.

"Well maybe we should go see Ray and Mariah at the hospital huh?" Kai said. Mariam nodded as the couple left for the elevator and out the building. They were both very happy to be together.

Very...very happy!


	8. Hospital with the new Child

**Author: Okay another short chapter sorry I'm trying so hard to make it good.**

* * *

The hospital was quiet, very quiet. And soon Kai, Mariam, and Crii got to the Kon's room.

"Knock! Knock!" Kai laughed walking into the room with Mariam by his side. Ray smiled. "Kai your here! I thought you would be here yesterday! And who's this?" he asked looking at the two blue haired females.

"Oh! Well this is Mariam, my future wife, I think you might remember her? Let me remind you...owner of Sharkrash and the only female on the Saint Shields!"

Ray smiled and snapped his finger. "Mariam Ten yep I know you know...now who's the child?" he asked. Kai smiled. "Crii Anielka Hiwatari, my daughter, she appeared at my step one night and she's been my daughter ever since, and now Mariam will share her with me," Kai said. Ray then smiled and turned to Mariah.

"Well now that I saw your daughter Crii...meet my newborn son, Keitaro Shing Kon," Ray said.

Kai and Mariam looked at the little black haired boy that looked just like Ray himself! Golden eyes, black hair, and well just a regular neko-jin. "Ray...he looks just like you!" Mariam gasped.

"Yep I believe he looks more like his father than his mother!" Mariah laughed. Mariam and Mariah kept on talking while Ray and Kai were talking.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here I got this for both you and your son, I think this will definetly bring back memories!" Kai said pulling out a red headband with a chinese symbol on the center of it. "Oh my god! Kai! This is mine! It still says my name on the inside," Ray said showing him a signature. It was signed (Raymond Kon). Kai smiled. "I found it at a store downtown that Mr. Dickenson owns! Weird I know he sold a lot of the BladeBreakers' stuff there and a lot of other teams, too!" Kai announced.

Ray walked over to his son and wife. "Keitaro, here try this on," Ray whispered putting it over the child's head. They all laughed as the child as the headband slid down his face cause it was too big for him!

"So I'm glad you and Kai will be getting married," Mariah said happily. "I'm happy as well," Mariam announced. Crii reached down while Keitaro reached up, they wanted to play together. So Mariam set Crii on the ground andthen set Keitaro down too. "I think Crii and Keitaro will become best friends, just like my husband and your future husband," Mariah announced looking up at the two men talking. "Yeah," Mariam whispered.

* * *

**Author: Okay this may be the last chapter so far, I've run out of ideas! SORRY! But wasn't it good? And I loved all the reviews I got while making this story. I don't think this will be the last of this story so keep an eye out and see if another chapter will appear. Maybe it'll be when Crii is older and Keitaro! Thanx!**


End file.
